Tear Lhars
Tear Lhars Is one of the player characters in Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay. He is owned by Raysohn. He is the Heiros of Aska. Introduction "I'll proceed forward for all of them, as well as Valiant Heart." A human depicted of being hard working and sincere to those around him. Though once closed off and rude, the support he has received has changed him to be a kind and openhearted individual. He aims to perfect the sword to help defend his allies. Appearance and Personality Tear appears as a young teen with dark skin and sharp yellow eyes. His hair is blue in semi-short length with a medium length bang in the front. He wears a long teal trench coat with a design on the shoulders and back with a Lapis Fors embedded in back. He sports two belts on his waist and a black oriental styled undershirt with black pants and green shoes tied with rope tied at the ankles. Tear is sincere and is generally kind towards the people he has formed a bond with due to the trials and support they have overcome and given to one another. As one who trains obsessively, Tear finds joy in battle and comes off as arrogant due to his confidence when fights become intense. Though initially kind, Tear is indeed very sarcastic and cynical to the many people he dislikes and is hostile towards, often showering them in rude comments as well as animosity. Those who Tear has had the pleasure of meeting and forming a bond with often gains his trust. To those who breaks it will receive his sarcasm and hostile attitude. History Past Being born in Kashmil he grew with his mother and father for many years much until he was forced to train under a mentor within the town of Sheith. While initially he hated the relentless training and fighting Tear eventually got used the situation and became more tolerant of it. As he continued his training with a sword, the idea of learning newer topics and skills, mixed with the growing fondness of fighting other people eventually made Tear into a person who was grateful to have the opportunity to learn and enjoyed the following years. During the final bits of his practices there was a certain incident which would eventually lead to Tear's banishment from Sheith where he would return to Kashmil to continue improving his skills by his lonesome, though the effects of the expulsion made Tear slightly closed off and bitter. This would eventually start to his journey with the new allies he meets which once again brings out his original attitude and more so bring about his individuality. Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay During his time training on his own in Sheith, Tear would often practice in the woods just outside of town and took small quests to earn Gald. One day during the evening he met a female noble from Gnomos named Ash who had been traveling where she met the young teen and formally introduced herself. With small exchanges Tear quickly brushed her off and went off into the woods where he would stay gone for several hours. During that time at night in the woods, Tear was fighting packs of wolves as a form of training, though, unfortunately the numbers were clearly stacked against the young him. With few wolves left, Tear fell dye to exhaustion where he was soon saved by Ash and taken to an inn where the two rested for the night. After a much needed recovery the next day, the young swordsman exited his room and rested in the inn's lobby where he overheard the talking of two other woman whose names were later learned to be Ayesha and Lyra at another part of the lobby. They talked about their experiences with packs of wolves as well as an alpha, similar to the pact that Tear and Ash dealt with last night. Joining into their conversation with his personal experience and input the small group talked about the recent monster activities linking them to the large light that had shine brightly one day. With other topics of the great spirits and the situation spanning across Salamandra. After a long discussion, the group would soon decide to travel together. Battle of Phenex Over the course of time the party would eventually meet Rina Gearhart who would join their ranks and travel with them. On one of those eventful days, everyone would see people running in terror, hearing horrible news of a creature that was causing havoc. When hearing how horrible the situation was getting, the party would head to where the creature might be. Solving puzzles and forging their way to their destination the group was greeted with the horrific sight of a bird of fire and the charred remains of it's victims. With the bird fixing it's gaze to the party, a intense battle would soon commence with the group's lives on the line. After a heated battle, the burning creature would turn into be defeated and revert into a red Lapis For where it would soon be picked up by a mysterious hooded figure. With a declaration of the group paying for their actions the figure exits the scene and leaves multiple questions for the party, many left unanswered. The Lantern Festival and Samigin With time passed from the battle against Phenex the group decides to take time to relax and enjoy the lighting of the Tree of Lume-Efreetua as well as the Lantern Festival. With the new faces of Krunk, Nat and Eir met, the party would enjoy each others company and celebrate during this time. Though the day was full of bliss, it would eventually become one filled with yet again more mysteries as they would meet a Eyra young in appearance names Eves who had passed out on the ground. With aid provided to the Eyra the party questioned what he was doing to lead to his collapse, surprised to find that Eves had a job to complete. Offering their help, Eves would soon lead the group to a area far off with a yellow colored Lapis For on the ground. Initially surprised Eves would warn the group to trust them and that they'd have to prepare for a battle as bright horse with a skeletal appearance emerged from the Lapis For, now engaging the group in a battle. After an intense and draining battle with many injuries sustained, the creature was vanquished as it returned to the Lapis For. After it's defeat, the would soon learn the truth of the Lapis For that they possessed and realize the dark truth of the stones as well as the information of the Chained Spirit. With the truth learned and exhausted from the battle, they return to an inn to rest. Fighting Style and Abilities * '' Relationships * - Gallery Transparent Tear.png|Tear's Status Image. Trivia * Artist's Comments Category:Characters Category:Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Heiros